L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by Aki88
Summary: Après la mort de Shishio, Sojiro part èrer pour trouver sa voie mais de nombreux souvenirs resurgissent. [chapitre 2 changé]
1. Prologue

**L'aube d'une nouvelle vie**

* * *

Aux frontières de la ville de Kyoto sur un chemin de campagne rocailleux un jeune vagabond ère en solitaire. Il n'a en sa possession qu'un kimono allant du bleu pâle au bleu pastel, une paire de sandales, et ce qui semble être un sabre. Arrassé par le soleil qui lui cogne à la tête il avance à pas lourds sans apparement se soucier d'où il va, c'est un vagabond après tout. Une calme brise berce la vallée et ses fins cheveux jais flottent doucement. L'après-midi touche à sa fin et même si le soleil chauffe encore la peau blanche et fragile du jeune homme, il aspire à se cacher entre les montagnes et prend une couleur approchant du rouge sang...  
  
Les souvenirs affluaient tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Toutes ces émotions réfoulées qui remontaient d'un coup à la surface lui faisaient mal... très mal même... Comme il haïssait Himura de l'avoir sortit de cette lithurgie, de lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il avait fait fausse route ! Non même pas il ne lui avait même pas confirmé, il l'avait laissé là sans réponses et perdant tout équilibre dans son univers mental. Tout s'écroulait.  
  
Il devait recommencer sa vie, enfin non avant, il devait d'abord effacer l'ancienne... Mais comment ? En oubliant tout ? Même si c'était possible, il avait apprit que refouler ses souvenirs ne menait à rien car un jour ou l'autre ils refaisaient surface... Et puis il avait tué tant de personnes que les oublier serait un sacrilège. Même si pour la plupart à ses yeux elles ne méritaient pas de vivre. Et puis comment trouver une réponse en enlevant les bases de la question ?  
  
Et pourtant... Ca aurait été tellement plus pratique d'oublier. Que celà soit son ancienne vie ou ce qu 'Himura lui avait fait découvrir... Ainsi il aurait put continuer comme avant. De plus il n'arrivait pas à regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait. Certes ses souvenirs lui pesaient lourds mais certains meurtres lui paraisaient tout aussi justifier. Et ça, ça lui faisait peur car celà prouvait sûrement qu'il ne discernait pas encore « le bien du mal », ou plutot qu'il ne c'était pas encore reconstruit et que certains principes n'étaient pas encore établit, laissant des vides dans sa morale.  
  
Mais ce qui tait certain c'est qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme Himura. Il ne rangerait pas son sabre. En fait non ce n'était pas certain... Il ne savait pas ou plutot il ne savait plus. Il avait mal à la tête, il n'y avait plus de sens à sa vie, non en fait il n'avait plus de vie, il n'avait que des souvenirs pour la plupart insuportables... Pourquoi continuerait t'il son chemin ?  
  
Sojiro secoua vivement la tête et sourit, il faisait déjà nuit et il ferait mieux de se reposer. Tous ces évenements l'avaient profondément troublé mais son sourire ne flèchissait pas.  
  
Il en venait à le détester, ce sourire presque constant qu'il portait. Un sourire hipocrite, un sourire rempli de haine et de douleur. Sa vue se troubla légèrement mais il ravala ses larmes. Il avait l'habitude, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Mais pourquoi à présent ? Avant c'était pour que les coups cessent, pour qu'on l'oublie et que la douleur s'arrête. Un sourire est beaucoup moins voyant qu'une crise qu'elle soit de larmes ou de colère. Avant c'était car il devait être fort pour survivre et pleurer était une faiblesse. Mais maintenant ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de faire celà et pourtant... Peut-être serait-ce là sa cicatrice immuable tel la croix de Battosaï.  
  
Des cicatrices... Ils en garderaient éternellement qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques. Car ce qu'il l'avait fait devenir un assassin ce n'était pas la douleur physique mais morale. Il n'avait jamais été aimé par personne et ne le serait probablement jamais.  
  
Il s'improvisa un feu. C'était bizare mais le fait de s'occuper et de se préparer pour la nuit le soulageait et lui faisait oublier pendant l'espace de quelques secondes son fardot. Il s'appuya contre une roche et regarda avec intensité le feu qui crépitait. Les ondes de chaleurs qui s'en dégageaient l'appaisaient et lui rappelait Shishio-sama. Sa tête pencha légèrement sur le coté puis il s'endormit bercé par les flammes...

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**  
  
_**une voie cristaline** « Sojiro... Sojiro... Réveille toi... Regarde le papillon, regarde comme il vole, vooole !!! Haut dans le ciel, loin de la terre, regarde il s'éloigne... Sojiro ? Tu crois que c'est ça la libert ? » _

_**Une silhouette d'enfant se retourne lentement.** _

_**$$FLASH$$**_

_ **La silhouette se transforme, la voix d'enfant laisse place à une voix grave et terne** : _

_« Sojiro, ta mère est morte » _

_**un cri, un bruit sourd un enfant qui se tord de douleur sur le sol auprès d'un lit où gît une masse inanimée, un homme dur assis regarde la scène, impassible.**_

_**$$FLASH$$ **_

_**une porte qui claque des voix sourdes :** _

_« - Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de nous embarasser de cette vermine ? _

_-oui vous l'êtes, enfin si vous ne voulez pas perdre la face disons, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires les histoires d'abandons, même à notre époque confuse humm... _

_-nous le prendrons puisque c'est ainsi mais ne vous attendez à un châtiment meilleur que les rats... il ne vaut pas mieux _

_-Tout celà m'est égal je vous l'ai apporté et j'en suis débarassé. » _

_**planche qui craque** _

_« -humm ? »_

_** bruits de pas** _

_« alors comme ça on écoute aux portes ? je vais t'apprendre moi ! » _

_**cris de douleurs et de fouets, pleures, gémissements, plaintes sans fin recroqueviller sur le sol un personnage s'est roulé en boule, son visage autrefois blanc est souillé de sang, de larmes et de boue. **_

_**$$FLASH$$** _

_« SOJIRO ! lève toi et vient ici, la récolte n'a pas été bonne, c'est ta faute ! » _

_« les marchandises n'ont pas été livrées ! c'est ta faute ! » _

_« à cause de toi et de tes gémissements je n'ai pas put dormir de la nuit ! » _

_**rires gras et mauvais cris de douleurs, rage d'un enfant bafoué... Un coussin s'abat sur sa tête, il ne peut plus respirer, ses cris sont étouffés et ses pleurs oubliés. Il se laisse abandonner peu à peu oubliant la douleur mais un coup de pied bien placé la ravive** _

_« -tu ne vas pas crever maintenant ? on commence à peine à s'amuser ! tu fais vraiment tout pour nous attirer des problèmes ! » _

_**$$FLASH$$ **_

_**Un jeune garçon qui se laisse sombrer, qui perd son innocence avec le sang qui s'écoule de ses veines ouvertes, le flottement de son âme, la vie le quitte enfin, la délivrance... un cri, des larmes versées, pas les siennes. Une petite main qui sert ses blessures et les pansent, un visage apparait et...**_

**_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_**

**__**  
  
Sojiro se réveilla en sursaut, il c'était approché trop près du feu et une étincelle lui avait bruler la main. Encore un rêve... Mais cette fois-ci il y a avait un enfant, quelqu'un pour panser ses blessures, c'était la première fois... Malheureusement il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir son visage. Il faisait encore nuit et un croissant de lune brillait d'une manière irréellement fluorescente. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevilla en position fétale et pleura en sanglotant légèrement. Celà faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré librement, même si celà ne dura qu'un court moment, celà signifiait beaucoup, car il put enfin décider de laisser couler ses larmes. Après quelques secondes de silence, se balançant doucement en tenant ses genoux, il éclata de rire, un rire fou et diabolique. Ces pleurs et ces rires étaient le signe de _l'aube d'une nouvelle vie... _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà, voilà le chapitre 1 !!! (oui parce que avant c'était le prologue voyez vous)  
  
Alors merci pour les reviews!!! Ca me fait trop plaisir et ça m'a d'ailleurs vachement influencé pour continuer (remarque totalement désinteressée)  
  
mina merciii !!! oui j'ai du courage je suis motaïv' on y croit on y croit ! Au fait qui veut devenir mon coach ? aaah personne... c'est vrai que je fais peur **

**melisandre gaaah oui $mode « love Sojiro » enclenché$ il y a pas assez de fanfic sur notre chouchou ! Mais je vous préviens je vais le traumatiser et trifouiller dans son cerveau ça va faire mal XD prend son scalpel En tout cas je donnerai suite à cette fanfic qui fera un minimun de 5 chapitres donc il y a de quoi voir venir ! **

**misstie160 ouah merciii !!! Vaut mieux que tu sois figée sur ta chaise par ça que par de la colle   
  
MERCIII VOUS ETES TROP GENTILLES DE ME REVIEWER !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
  
Le lendemain quelques rayons de lumière vinrent carresser le doux visage de Sojiro, il poussa un petit soupir de bien être, il adorait le soleil. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit que celui-ci était d jà haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormit. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, même s'il ne savait pas ou aller, il avait l'ultime conviction qu'il trouverait sa voie et son mode de vie dut-il y passer 10ans. Il n'avait tout de même pas envie de se lever, pas tout de suite, il préfèrait profiter de ces derniers instants de parfaite tranquillité. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais, aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup de vent, un vent froid qui battait à ses oreilles et qui lui donnait aussi l'impression, la certitude même, qu'il était bien vivant. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit quelques bruits, lointains au début mais se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sojiro se redressa d'un bond, et regarda autour de lui, mettant la main à son sabre. Des exclamations s'échappaient plus loin sur le chemin, la veille il avait aperçut un village à l'horizon, il avait préféré camper car il avait besoin de se sentir seul[1]. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et que le temps passait les cris s'intensifaient et bientot il put apercevoir une silhouette capée à une centaine de mètres et derrière elle une horde de villageois et de policiers armés. Sojiro n'ayant toujours pas été vu et préfèrant pas faire de vague étant donné qu'il était quand même le bras droit d'un des plus grand terroriste de son temps, se cacha derrière une roche entourée de hautes herbes qui ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins de voir tout ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. La silhouette s'arrêta à 10m de l'endroit ou il était planqué, il pouvait entendre sa respiration qui se faisait violente, pas étonnant car si elle venait bien du village c'était quand même à une dizaine de kilomètres.  
  
« -Bordel ils n'en ont donc jamais assez ! J'en ai marre de courir va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses, moi qui voulais passer inaperçu... »  
  
Elle évita une rafale de coup de fusil en se penchant légèrement et attendit quelques minutes attendant patiemment que la foule se rapproche d'elle.  
  
« - Sale vermine tu te résignes enfin à mourir ! Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, une ignominie ! » 

hurla un homme qui avait l'air d'être le meneur. Après un soupir las la personne capée dont personne n'avait encore aperçu le visage répondit,

« - Et pourquoi devrai-je mourir ? Je pense que c'est plutôt à vous de vous méfier, après tout vous ne savez pas qui je suis...

-Tu fais partie des enfants tabous [2] c'est amplement suffisant pour mourir, si tu n'avais qu'un minimun d'honneur et de jugeotte tu te serais enlever la vie par toi-même comme tes rats de compagnons !

-humm que vous êtes ennuyeux... De plus vous allez finir par m'énerver ! M'enfin que la fête commence ! »  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire malsain et dégainit un kotetsu [3], les policiers quand à eut l'encerclèrent et pointèrent leur armes vers elle.  
  
« - hummhumm interessant vous êtes 5,10,15,20, 30 personnes contre moi, de plus avec des armes à feux aaah que vais je bien pouvoir faire, si je bouge vous me tuerez et si je bouge pas aussi moui moui. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu lâche ? M'enfin ça va me permettre de m'entrainer »  
  
L' « enfant tabou » sauta souplement sur la tête du garde derrière lui l'assomant et le prenant comme bouclier contre les balles qui lui était destinées, prenant appui sur son kotetsu il s'élança sur le garde à proximité pour lui donner un coup de pied en pleine face tout en égorgeant son compagnon, puis se rétablissant derrière un autre garde qu'il embrocha en un point précis du ventre il commenca à courir en rond tellement vite qu'il n'était plus visible, dans les secondes d'après son passage 4 gardes tombèrent au sol. Le « tabou » maintenait maintenant devant lui un des soldats les plus jeunes comme bouclier vivant et même si on ne voyait pas son visage on sentait qu'il regardait le chef du groupe avec défi, celui-ci pointait son arme sur lui.  
  
« -Alors qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Ooh vous savez tout le monde doit mourir un jour, ce sont les risques du métier chef piti !

-sô ka...[4]»  
  
Le lieutenant tira et le tabou poussa à terre son ex-otage puis essaya d'éviter les balles et se rétablit péniblement.

« - je suis pas dans la merde moi... »  
  
Sur ces mots il plongea sur les autres gardes de plus en plus vite les laissant s'étaler sur le sol un à un, mais il en restait un certain nombre et à force d'éviter les balles sa respiration se faisait plus saccaddée. Il s'agenouilla quelques secondes et dut faire quelques roulades pour éviter de nouvelles balles.  
  
« -Alors tâche putride, on abandonne ? Tu t'es bien battu et nous as donné du fil à retordre mais maintenant c'est finit

-Ah vous pensez ça ? Je pense pourtant que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me juger tant donné que vous n'êtes même pas foutu de venir vous battre en personne ou de protéger vos sous-fifres. De plus je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »  
  
Il se releva d'un bond un fusil à la main et tira sur le lieutenant, mais pas mortellement, juste de quoi le faire souffrir lentement, patiemment puis il s'approcha tout près du visage du blessé pointant son arme sur les personnes qui l'envadraient les faisant réculer à une distance plus que raisonnable.  
  
« -Alors on fait moins le malin, espèce de vieux lâche... »

Il l'égorgea d'un geste vif sous les esclamations appeurées des témoins de la scène laissant derrière lui un fin filet de sang sur le sol.

« -Bon alors game over or continue ? »  
  
Une masse de policiers se jettèrent sur lui soulevant la poussière avec leurs pas précipités.  
  
Sojiro observait la scène depuis le début avec un certain amusement mais quelque chose le chiffonait, habituellement il arrivait toujours capter la psychologie des gens qu'il rencontrait, leur mode de vie, le genre de personne qui se présentaient à lui celà l'avait d'ailleurs déjà grandement aidé lors des combats et c'était aussi ça qui l'avait perdu... à force de vouloir comprendre Kenshin il avait finit par laisser rejaillire ses émotions, Kenshin était si vrai, si simple à comprendre en fait qu'il en avait perdu la tête... Mais là c'était bien différent, en fait il ne ressentait pas une quelconque haine dans les gestes et attitudes de cette personne, pourtant il n'y avait aucun regret, plutôt une certaine indifférence, enfin non pas indifférent comme lui qui refoulait ses émotions, on décelait même une certaine pointe d'ennui ironique mais cette ironie rendait toute cette attitude inexplicable à ses yeux.  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne voyait plus le « tabou » et le chercha du regard quand tout à coup il sentit une lame ruisselante se presser contre sa gorge.  
  
« -Alors on a finit de faire le spéctateur ? Désolé mais j'ai besoin d'une porte de sortie et puis faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. »  
  
Sojiro était sans voix, lui le 1er des 10 sabres venait de se faire prendre en otage, pas qu'il était narcissique mais c'était tout de même étonnant cette pensée le fit sourir légèrement.  
  
« -Ah ben comme ça on sera 2 à garder notre bonne humeur ! »  
  
Constata le tabou, Sojiro ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage mais il sentait son souffle dans son cou et se doutait bien qu'il devait être au moins aussi léger que lui et en fait de même stature. Il devait avouer que cet « enfant » tabou était très doué... attaquer une trentaine de gardes simultanément en plein jour n'était pas une mince affaire et lui-même n'aurait peut-être pas fait mieux, surtout que ces policiers n'étaient pas n'importe qui, leurs attaques étaient simultanées et bien construites. Il fut couper dans ses réflexions en entendant les exclamations de la foule qui le regardait avec un air grave.  
  
« - N'approchez pas vous savez que je capable de tuer ce pauvre petit civil innocent, légalement vous n'êtes pas dans la merde si il meurt car celà prouverait votre faiblesse...  
- euh mouais joli qualificatif même si je ne pense pas être si innocent que ça ,,,

-nan maieuh tais-toi un peu t'es mon otage quand même tu vas tout gâcher ! aah gomen nasai! [5]

-Mon dieu c'est un psychopate ! on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un civil ! que devont nous faire le chef est mort...

-Psychopate --,, je vous jure ! Mouais bah vous avez qu'à me laisser m'enfuir !

-Ne reviens plus jamais alors vermine !

-J'y comptais pas... Bon bah je peux partir moi alors

-Non tu vas devoir faire un petit bout de chemin avec moi tu es ma garantie

-Maieuh...

-De toute façon t'as pas de fric et nul part ou aller, et aussi accesoirement un flingue sur la tempe[6] donc je pense pas que tu aies le choi... »  
  
Il attrapa Sojiro par la taille [7] pour le tirer en arrière pas à pas tout doucement. Malgré qu'il aie arrêté toutes activités depuis plusieurs minutes le tabou continuait de suffoquer ce qui rendit le membre du jupongata vaguement perplexe. Ils reculèrent ainsi quelques mètres puis ils se retournèrent et une main vint forcer Sojiro à courir. Pendant de longues minutes ils entendirent les coups de feux affluer dans leur direction et les cris des villageois exaspérés. Apperement même si les policiers avaient changé d'avis les villageois ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, ils ne connaissaient pas Sojiro mais par principe ils laisseraient pas passer ça. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus et se mit à réfléchir, cette personne bizarement elle avait l'air de le connaitre, elle était perspicace du moins, elle avait de suite deviné qui il était, un vagabond, enfin une partie de lui car même en tant que vagabond il restait un homme dangereux et ça l'autre n'avait pas encore laissé deviné qu'il savait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt qu'il avait quitter la veille mais au lieu d'y entrer ils coupèrent à travers champs et coururent pendant longtemps il lui sembla que celà faisait des heures, il n'arrivait plus à penser, bizarement toute cette mascarade l'exitait beaucoup [8] et même s'il savait pertinement qu'il pouvait tout arrêter quand il le voulait, après tout il avait son sabre et le combat de l'autre l'avait épuisé, il aurait été si facil de l'achever maintenant, sans défense à courir... Comme pour se rassurer il mit la main à sa ceinture à la rechercher de son sabre mais il avait disparu. L'autre lui répondit comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées.  
  
« - Baka ! Tu t'imaginais que j'allais te laisser armer !Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire à ton jeu de sourire »  
  
Sojiro resta coit, il n'avait strictement rien sentit ni remarquer, il ne devait pas prendre cette personne à la légère elle était plus forte que ce qu'il pensait et en savait plus sur lui qu'inversément et ça ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
  
Après un long moment de course ils ralentirent l'allure et l'aggresseur le fit tomber à la renverse contre un arbre, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était acculé, sans arme, sans défense, comme quand il était enfant, quelques brefs passages de son passé lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
  
« - Humm je me demande que fais Seta Sojiro ici...  
  
Le tabou toujours masqué pointat son arme sur lui et Sojiro le regarda de ses yeux perçants et pensa tout haut avec un petit sourire triste :  
  
« - Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir... avec une balle dans la tête. Tss quelle ironie, le 1er membre du jupongatana tuer par une simple balle de fusil... »  
  
**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_[_****_1] faut dire aussi qu'en tant que vagabond il est complètement fauché le Soji' ah mais c'est pas grave je me contente parfaitement bien de ce que j'ai   
-Toi tu vas souffrir, j'ai décidé que j'allais te martyriser dans cette fanfic' alors je le ferai même si ça veut dire que je dois effacer ton joli sourire ! $sort sa hache$  
- ,,, elle est gentille... _**

**_[2] Merci Saiyuki pour le nom enfants tabous !!! même si ça n'a rien avoir ,,, _**

**_[3] Long sabre donc la lame est fine et légère _**

**_[4] sô ka = je vois en japonais (oui je risque d'utiliser quelques mots jap' mais je suppose que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes étant donné que vous êtes sensé lire des mangas et puis je vous préviens que je ne suis pas sur de l'orthographe donc pardon d'avance !) _**

**_[5] gomen = pardon et avec « nasai » c'est une forme plus accentuée _**

**_[6] moui il a changé le sabre par le flingue parce que c'est quand même plus pratique à tenir et puis surtout Sojiro aura plus de mal à lui enlever des mains _**

**_- Non mais tu penses à tout dit moi _**

**_-Enlève se sourire niais de ton visage $reprend sa tronço$ _**

**_-maaamaa (ouioui je fais référéence à hakkai de saiyuki et je mélange tout mais c'est pas grave je fais ce que je veux NA !) akira calme-toi_**

**_PAN _**

**_[7] imagine l'exclamation des yaoïstes _**

**_[8] NAN pas dans ce sens là bande de pervers !_**

**

* * *

**  
**Ndla : Donc voilà chapitre 1er ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! En tout cas je vais bien le traumatiser le Soji ça va être croustillant ! peut-être du yaoï en vue qui sait... je ne me suis pas encore décidée... On verra bien ! Ah oui je vous préviens mes chapitres sont relativement courts (environ 2000 à 3000mots) parce que je n' écris pas périodiquement donc j'aime autant pas vous laisser en plan trop longtemps et comme ça ça m'encourage, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins à faire vu que je peux faire un chapitre en une soirée ! Walà walà bah à la prochaine !**  
  
_**$prend ses pompoms rouges sangs$**_

_** ENVOYEZ MOI DES REVIEWS ENVOYEZ MOI DES REVIEWS !!! **_

_**-euh c'est bon aki-chan tu peux arrêter maintenant**_

_**- tu as osé m'appellé aki-chan ? **_

_**-euh oups gomen ... **_

_**$aki prend son flingue et le met entre les 2 n'oeils du Soji'$**_

_** -Adieu chères lectrices je reviens au prochain chapitre **_

_**$PAN$**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**J'ai changé d'avis tout compte fait ce sera un homme je crève trop d'envie de faire du yaoï mais attention j'ai jamais dis que le couple ce serait SojiXFuji hein !**_

**Reviews :**

**misstie ah ben oublie quand même pas d'aller aux toilettes de temps en temps ,, merci bicoup en tout cas**

**hochi et bien sache que moi aussi je cherchais et comme j'ai pas trouvé j'ai pas put m'empêcher de l'écrire XD marciiii beaucoup !!!! et voilà la suite... je sais j'ai trainé gomen mais j'étais en vacs !**

**mimy merciii et voilà la suiteuh j'espère qu'elle te plaira **

**Chapitre 2**

Sojiro ferma calmement les yeux, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, en fait ça l'arrangeait, ça simplifiait tout et puis après tout, qui le pleurerait ? Personne, personne ne remarquerait sa mort. Tout ce qui l'avait gardé de faire cet acte lui-même c'était l'espoir de trouver une manière et une raison de vivre, rien de bien concret en soi et de plus de l'espoir en cet instant il n'en avait plus.

Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui donner goût à rester en vie. Rien sauf, c'est étrange, le fait de ne pas avoir reconnu l'enfant qui l'avait soigné dans l'un de ses souvenirs, c'est puéril, ça il le savait, il n'était même pas sûr que c'était bien un fait réel et non un simple rêve produit de son imagination.

Il attendit le déclic d'une détente que l'on presse mais ce son n'arriva jamais. Tout ce qu'il entendit c'est un petit rire froid qui lui brisa le cœur.

« - Si toutes les personnes que l'on menaçait mourraient, il n'y aurait plus grand monde sur terre ! De plus à quoi bon tuer quelqu'un qui n'a pas véritablement vécu et qui de plus souhaite mourir?

Que... comment ?

Si je te tuais maintenant ce serait comme de casser une coquille sans âme »

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa son interlocuteur, comment cette personne faisait-elle pour lire en lui de cette manière ?

Elle baissa son arme et s'assit en tailleur sortant une pipe et de l'herbe à fumer de son sac.

« - Je m'appelle Fujin »

Sur ces mots elle releva la capuche de sa cape, découvrant un visage fin et pâle encadré de mèches châtaigne, sur le front une légère cicatrice bleuie en forme de plume et des yeux dorés en amande laissant apercevoir une lueur espiègle.

Sojiro resta coï, tout celà lui semblait imaginaire, il aurait crut rêver si le peu de logique cohérente qui lui restait ne lui rappelait pas qu'il ne faisait que des rêves relatant son passé.

Il venait de se faire enlever par un inconnu qui s'avérait être une jeune adolescente, qui lisait dans ses pensées, se battait divinement bien et après avoir menacé de le tuer se présentait comme si de rien était et fumait sa pipe en lui faisant la morale !

« - Mais resaisis toi un peu ! Pffiou t'es pas bien impressionant pour un des 10 sabres, « les si terribles et dangereux terroristes psychopates qui veulent tous nous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances » .

Huh... oO « dangereux terroristes psychopates », c'est quoi cette histoire ?

bah moi aussi apperement je suis un psychopate pour eux, ils leurs en faut peu tu te rends compte ? Tu tue une vingtaine de personnes devant eux et t'es un psychopate tss c'est gens de nos jours... Quoi que toi tu as tué plus qu'une vingtaine de gens devant le grand publique, dont un homme politique, ça aide pour être reconnu ça, tu es une star maintenant

Hum je l'avais pas vu sous cet angle...

Je devrai peut-être tuer un homme politique aussi histoire d'être sur le devant de la scène

Vous êtes une bien curieuse personne.

Oui, je sais ! Des mecs radieux, intelligents et puissants comme moi ça court pas les rues huhuhu !!!

Euh... HEIN QUOI ? T'es un mec oO

Biensure que je suis un mec BAKA ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE MONTRE CE QUE J'AI DANS LE PANTALON POUR VOIR ?

Euh non enfin désolé ,

Au fait tu as à manger ?

Non, excusez moi-mais je n'ai rien sur moi1

Harahetta TT 2

Nous devrions peut-être aller au prochain village pour acheter à manger

T'as de l'argent ?

Non, demo...

Harahettaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! TT

Je vais chercher du gibier dans la forêt alors. »

Sojiro tendit la main vers son sabre mais le jeune affamé le retint d'une poigne ferme tout en lui plaçant un couteau sous la gorge.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas stupide et que j'étais insensible à ton masque de bonne humeur, je vais finir par me vexer... »

Le visage de Sojiro se durçit violement, il plongea un regard froid dans les yeux dorés qui ne cillèrent pas et n'avait plus rien de sympatique et non plus. Après un moment de grande tension durant lequel les regards meurtriers fusèrent dans une guerre invisible sans vainqueur. Le jeune homme déserra sa poigne et Sojiro reprit son sourire habituel.

« - Hum c'est gênant ça... très gênant même.

CRUNCH je fois pas CRUNCHCRUNCH du tout c'qu'i a de chênant CRUNCH

Ben je pensais que tu n'avais rien à manger ?

J'ai jamais dis ça, c'est juste que j'avais envie de te taxer de la nourriture au lieu d'user mes biscuits Tien on me tutoie maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Sojiro s'aggrandir et il eut un mouvement de recul.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Pourquoi se permettait il des familiarités avec cet... cet étranger ! Il arrivait peut-être à le mettre à l'aise... Mais pourquoi ! Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait ! Pourquoi se laissait il aller ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi ce changement !

« - Au fait au cas ou tu aurais encore de l'espoir, sache que tu n'en auras pas !

Je... euh...

Ils sont trop bons pour toi humm...

miam

...

Bah fait pas cette tête là tu vas en avoir !

Mais je... ce n'était pas HUMPH »

Il lui enfonça un biscuit dans la bouche.

« - arrête de te prendre la tête et mange

Humph...

URUSAI ! 3 »

Le tabou lui balança un petit caillou sur le crâne, s'assit en tailleur et reprit sa petite pipe, fumant d'un air pensif, puis il semblat se détendre et fermer les yeux comme pour méditer, il semblait dans une position vulnérable mais Sojiro n'était pas dupe, il savait que s'il avait le malheur d'essayer de le tuer ou de s'enfuir maintenant il réagirait au quart de coup et il préfèrait ne pas prendre de risque.

Etant donc dans un état d'impuissance total pour le moment il décida de l'observer plus attentivement.

Il était assez grande et mince, presque maigre à priori mais sous la cape du jeune garçon il avait du mal à en juger 4.

Son visage était très pâle, trop pâle pour une personne en pleine forme, mais étant donné la façon dont les gens le traitaient, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré un vrai médecin. Ce visage qui était si fin, presque qu'éfféminé au premier abord mais en y regardant de plus près on devninait que c'était plus de la jeunesse et presque de l'innocence. Malgré son air calme durant sa méditation, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, de longues cernes bleutées ornaient le dessous de ses yeux.

Ses mains étaient fines mais dure et cloquées par endroits, ce qui prouvait qu'il maniait le sabre depuis quelques années.

Il portait une longue cape brune mitée et de vielles sandales usées jusqu'à la corne. Il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait sous sa cape mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autre baggages.

Un gosse des rues en somme... Mais quelle était cette histoire d'enfants tabous ? Pourquoi les villageois et les autorités voulait sa mort ? C'est vrai qu'il savait se battre et tuer sans hésitation... Et puis ou avait-il apprit à se battre de la sorte ? Il avait sûrement eut un maître auparavant, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui et errait-il ? Si seulement il errait car celà ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Et puis une question lui revint à l'esprit : Comment fait-il pour lire en moi et me déstabiliser ainsi ?

C'était ce qui le pertubait le plus, peut-être lui ressemblait-il, c'est vrai qu'il passait de gaieté et caprices enfantins à un assassin au regard froid mais de là à dire qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Ce regard... Il avait essayé de le percer, il était emprunt de détermination à tuer mais derrière planait un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait à définir, une sorte d'ironie douloureuse... mais derrière cette façade se cachait encore autre chose, peut-être était-ce un de ces sentiments dont il avait perdu l'usage en devenant un assassin glacé ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il croisat le regard de Fujin juste en face du sien, à quelques centimètre à peine de son visage. Il tomba à la renverse, il ne l'avait même pas sentit venir, à croire qu'il se ramolissait,ou bien était-ce dut à un charme 5 du jeune homme ?

« - Qu'est-ce que t'étais concentré dis donc, j'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé en statue »

Sojiro était toujours sur le sol et le regardait avec effarement.

« - pff tu te prends trop la têteuh !!! »

IL lui lança un second petit caillou sur le crâne ce qui le fit grimacer douloureusement.

« - Bon, il va falloir établir un campement et se préparer à dormir

Tu comptes me laisser partir quand ?

Je ne sais pas, tu peux encore m'être utile, et puis, je dois te présenter à quelqu'un

Puis-je récupérer mon sabre alors ?

Nan, je compte le revendre

Comment mais j'y tien à se sabre !

Ca m'est égal, au cas ou tu es mon prisonnier et puis comme ça le sabre sera ma garantie que tu ne partiras pas, en tout cas tant que je serais en possession de celui-ci et accesoirement en vie je suppose »

Il venait de dire cette dernière phrase comme si c'était normal, il savait que s'il devait partir, il le tuerait et ça ne lui faisait pas sourciller, il était si... comment dire... imperméable. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

M'enfin Sojiro se résigna, ce goss l'intriguait trop pour qu'il mette fin à leur « relation » trop rapidement, et puis il n'avait nul part ou aller alors pourquoi pas ?

« - Bon maintenant, fais dodo ! »

Sa vision se troubla et devint floue, il chancela et se sentit glisser sur le côté, une douleur lancinante le prenant à l'arrière du crâne, des pieds s'éloignant de l'endroit ou il était puis trou noir.

Note De L'auteuse Folle Psychopate (NLAFP) :

Voilàààà !!! Finit le chapitre 2 lalalalaaaa ! contenteuh, en plus j'aime ce chapitre.

J'aime beaucoup Fujin, et j'ai le même caractère lunatique qu'elle à vrai dire.

Bon je suis désolée pour les notes sur saiyuki en bas mais j'ai pas put m'en empêcher ,, il faudrait que j'écrive une fanfic là dessus histoire de passer mon idée.

Au fait il y aurai il une folle suicidaire pour être ma beta lectrice ?Non ? tanpis...

Alors je vais vous laisser, rdv au chapitre 3 mais seulement si j'ai des reviews donc

REVIIIIEEEEWWWS PLLLLIIIIIIZ !!!!

1 Oui on sait on l'a exliqué dans le prologue : « Il n'a en sa possession qu'un kimono allant du bleu pâle au bleu pastel, une paire de sandales, et ce qui semble être un sabre. »

2 Harahetta J'ai faim en jap'

à prononcer à la manière Goku de Saiyuki. Répétez après moi chers lecteurs : « Nee nee Sanzo, Harahettaaaaaaaaaa !!!! TT »

**arrive le haut moine sanzo**

URUSAI BAKASARU !

**lance son baffeur à la gueule de l'autrice**

NAON MAIS CA VA PAS !!! UN BAFEUR C'EST FAIS POUR BAFFER PAS POUR ETRE LANCER GOJYO TE L'A DEJA EXPLIQUE ! ESPECE DE BLONDASSE EFFEMINEE !

**une pluie de coups de fusils retentirent et quelques cheveux de l'autrice tombèrent par terre coupés par les balles**

- Mais qui a osé insulté ce si beau et musclé moine à la chevelure de blé ? **yeux de chibi plein d'innoncence**

**sanzo se tourne vers Sojiro et lui tend un baffeur et un fusil**

T'a pigé maintenant ?ice tea

héhéhé...

**autrice cachée derrière Sojiro murmure**

M'enfou je me vengerai sur lui à ma prochaine fanfic' niark !

3Urusei Ta gueule/silence en jap'

$$ LA SANZO ATTITOUUUUDE(bis)

LA TETE WOOOOOOTEUUUUH !!!!

TIRAGE DE GUEULE TOUTE LA JOURNEE !!!

ET JE LANCE, MON BAFFEUR LOIN DEVAAAAAAANT !!!!!

LA SANZO ATTITOUDE !!!!!$$**  
coups de feux retentissants**

SANZO TU COMPRENDS RIEN A L'ART MOI QUI CREE UNE CHANSON POUR TOI ! ET TU...

**sanzo au regard qui tue mettant son colt sur la tempe de l'autrice**

clic...

je hais Lorie...

ah bon... c'est vrai que c'est pas terrible et puis on a tous des choses qu'on aime pas hein ! regarde, moi j'aime pas avoir un fusil sur ma tente qui faist clic **sourire forcé**

Pourquoi tu me le fais subir dans cette fanfic alors ?

SO C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

bon d'accord gomen, vas y sanzo et sans remords

avec plaisir XD

veux pas mouriiiiiir !!!! TT

$$BANG$$

**bruit d'un corps qui tombe**

tien l'est tombée dans les pommes, ça lui va bien les cheveux courts comme ça tu devrais faire coiffeur avec ton colt sanzo

peut-être... bon on va boire un café ?

un thé pour moi mais ok (tant que c'est pas moi qui paye)

c'est la trinité bouddhique **sort sa carte dorée avec un smile dentifrice**

4 pitit voyeur vicieux 

5par charme j'entends tour de sorcellerie


End file.
